


Five Times Amanda Didn't Steal Anything

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Leverage, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has stolen many things over the centuries. Here are five times she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Amanda Didn't Steal Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractured_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/gifts).



> Written for a Five Times meme on LJ

**i.** It had taken an unusually long time to break into the apartment; the security measures were particularly tight and high-tech but still little challenge for Amanda. She didn't like working for others, but she had owed someone a favour and he'd been willing to pay her well, so she had broken in, located the ancient text she'd been hired to steal and extracted it easily.

Something made her pause, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what, a sudden impulse made her open the book and examine the contents. It was handwritten in a mixture of ancient languages that she didn't understand but there were passages in Latin too. After reading a few, she quietly closed the book and returned it to its hiding place.

She would tell the person who'd hired her that the book hadn't been there. She had no idea why he wanted it, but she decided that no mortal had any right to read Methos' diary.

 

**ii.** A few weeks after she left Rebecca properly, Amanda had run out of money. As she led her horse through a village square she felt the old, familiar pangs of hunger she'd felt all the time as a mortal and she reached out her hand, almost automatically, to take a loaf of bread from a stall she was passing.

As she did, she heard Rebecca's voice, telling her that she was better than that now; that the baker was probably worse off than her and didn't deserve to be robbed. Amanda withdrew her hand and kept walking, feeling the unfamiliar flush of shame.

Later that afternoon, the Amazing Amanda performed astonishing feats of acrobatics in the square for the delight of the villagers. She ate well that night.

 

**iii.** She watched Nick go into Liam's church and then made her way quickly to his apartment. She wasn't sure when or even if he'd go back there, but she had to do something. Amanda firmly hoped that Liam would be able to calm Nick down, make him see sense. Whether he'd let her train him or whether he was going to leave, she wanted him to be prepared.

The sword had been a gift from an admirer; too long and heavy for her but perfect for Nick. She placed it on Nick's bed along with a note:

_You know where I am when you're ready._

 

**iv.** It had taken months to plan the heist of the diamond exchange, but it was well worth it, the haul was going to top up her rainy day jewels for at least the next decade, probably longer.

Amanda carefully opened the skylight and lowered herself through the opening toward the ground. As she silently fed the rope through the complicated system of pulleys she suddenly got a feeling that something wasn't right. Pausing in her descent she squinted through the dark at her surroundings.

"Dammit!" she hissed and began to haul herself back to the roof. The diamonds were gone and she only had herself to blame – she should have known better than to discuss a job with Parker.

 

**v.** Amanda spent nearly a decade with Torchwood, on and off. Perhaps it was the cumulative effect of spending time with Duncan and Nick, or perhaps she was just too busy saving the world from aliens, but during the whole time she was in Cardiff she did not commit one single act of larceny. Breaking and entering, yes, but that was in the line of duty and she never actually stole anything so it didn't count.


End file.
